Molly Ketty the Cat
Molly Ketty is a brown, orange and black anthropomorphic cat. She is the main protagonist of the Molly Ketty and Friends series. Backstory Molly Ketty is a happy-go-lucky cat from numa city. Shes very sweet and kind hearted, has a positive attitude, and always up for adventure. As a result, Molly can easily make friends with anyone. But just because she is all nice talk doesn't mean she is a push over. She will grab her magic wand. and pull herself into action. Molly is always up for anything rather it being helping her friends. or stopping her enemies. Molly loves the daylight sky for an unknown reason, but she appears to hide it around others to look brave. Molly Ketty is the perfect combination of every breed of cat known to man. Personality Molly is very sweet and kind-hearted, also has a very sassy additude, as she is very flurty with boys. Molly enjoys spinding time with her familt and friends, sun-bathing. drawing. singing. playing video game's. and watching anime. Molly doesn't like mean people. people getting in her face. being called names. stalker's. people injured. haircuts. loud noises (gives her a headack). and being picked on by her rivals (Peter, Pamela, Ken and Hyper). Abilities Molly Ketty has love power. They are givin to her by her mystical Aura Diamond. She also shares her love powers with Valery. Molly is the All-Around Type. *'Purrfect Solution': Molly dose a sassy dance. and then flashing hearts appear witch paralyzed an enemy. *'Purrfect Teleportation': Molly teleports. *'Purrfect Love Strike': Molly blows a kiss at her enemies paralyzing them. *'Ketty Scratch': Molly's most powerful move. She scratches her enemy hard in the face. *'Iron Kick': Molly kicks her enemy hard. *'Wall Jump': Molly can jump from wall to wall. *'Spin Attack': Molly spins into a tornado. *'Heart Toss': Molly throws hearts at her enemies. *'Ketty Kiss': Molly kisses her enemies. paralysing them. Items and Weapons *'Aura Diamond:' Molly's mystical gem that contains energy of love and hate. *'Magic Love Wand:' Molly's major weapon, capabile of casting love spells. Also able to transform into other weapons to Molly's advantage. Super Transformation *'Super Molly:' With the power of love, Molly Ketty can transform into Super Molly. Molly Ketty's love power are 10 times more powerful in this form. *'Crude Molly:' With the power of hate, Molly Ketty can transform into the dark and powerful Crude Molly. Molly Ketty is 20 times more powerful in this form then she is in her super form. Relationships Valery The Cat Molly's best friend and foster sister. Kerstin The Cat Molly's other best friend. The Ketty Family Molly is the second born child and the first born daugter of the family. Caitlin The Fox A good friend of Molly's from Lucky Forest. Victoriy The Mouse Anouther good friend of Molly's from Lucky Forest. Others from Lucky Forest Besides Caitlin and Victoriy, Molly is also friends with the others that live in Lucky Forest. Dip The Flying Bunny, Madison The Snow Leopard, Daisy The Chameleon, Mileena The Bird, Rocket The Squirrel, Donald The Wolf, and Turbull The Bobcat. Family Julien Ketty (mother) Tim Ketty (father) Clara Ketty (grandmother) Gramps Ketty (grandfather) Lois Ketty (deceased grandmother) Stan Ketty (deceased grandfather) Holly Ketty (younger sister) Dolly Ketty (younger sister) Golly Ketty (younger sister) Amy Ketty (baby sister) Max Ketty (younger brother) Bubba Ketty (younger brother) Marth Ketty (older brother) Valery The Cat (foster sister) Friends Valery The Cat (best friend and foster sister) Kerstin The Cat Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Brandon The Cat Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion Neutral David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard General Barkmeat Cosby The Bear Chef The Pig Gary The Frog Mayor Milkson Pencil E-Race The Angry Chicken The Big Rat Rivals Ginny The Fox (arch-rival) Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Hyper The Raccoon Enemies Cheiva (arch-enemy) Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Geilda The Hedgehog Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Quotes "I'm Your Ketty." Molly's catch phrase. "i'm just, you know hanging around." What Molly says when someone asks her what she's doing. Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Cats Category:The Kettys Category:Females Category:Characters born in Numa City Category:Good Alignments Category:All-Around Type Characters